happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
In a Jam/Trivia
Trivia *When Russell dies, his scream is the same as the one he makes when falling out of the burning building in the flash game Fire Escape. *This is the second time a character gets an epileptic seizure, the first being Cuddles in Seize the Day. Strangely, Cuddles doesn't seem to get a seizure at all unlike how he did in Seize the Day where he is affected by the flashing lights of the video game. *This is one of very few instances in the series where a character (Russell) dies in a cartoonish, rather than in a gruesome way. *This is the second episode of the TV series to have all of the three silent characters (Mime, The Mole, and Cro-Marmot) survive, the first was in A Change of Heart. *This is the last episode of the TV series in which Lumpy and Handy die. *Handy dies because he has no hands for Sniffles to grab onto. Sniffles then gives Handy's trademark scowl. This is one of the nine instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon and Snow Place to Go, Nutty in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow ''(twice), and Petunia in ''I Nub You. This is also the only instance where Handy's lack of hands causes someone else to do the scowl. *This is Cuddles' only starring role in the TV series (Autopsy Turvy was not a real episode). *This is the episode where Cuddles speaks clear English the most. *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is the second time a character is seen wearing a hat and eyepatch like Russell's. The first time is with Mime in Mime to Five. *Lumpy seems to be the only band member not to know how to play his instrument. Also, he is the only one to have any merchandise (not counting group merchandise). *In the beginning of the episode, when the camera scrolls through Cuddles' merchandise, there is a picture of Lumpy with his signature on it, which serves as evidence that Cuddles must have been a fan for quite some time. *This is the only TV episode where Nutty survives a featuring role. *'Character revelation' Handy is revealed to be epileptic, as he suffers a seizure due to the flashing lights. **On the other hand, Cuddles has no reaction to the flashing lights, even though he is later shown to have epilepsy in Seize the Day. It is possible Cuddles did not suffer a seizure in this episode because he was missing his right eye, as obstructing one eye can reduce the risk of suffering an epileptic seizure, or perhaps he was occupied in changing the controls and not paying any attention to the flashing lights. *This episode may suggest that Cuddles has trypanophobia (the fear of needles), as he panics before The Mole collects his blood. **However, this might be just fear of pain. *When Cro-Marmot plays the guitar, Lumpy makes "puppy eyes". Other instances of characters doing this are Lumpy in Class Act, Get Whale Soon, Stealing the Spotlight, Letter Late than Never, All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks!; Toothy in Better Off Bread; Nutty in Icy You; Petunia and Giggles in Stealing the Spotlight;Russell in Get Whale Soon; Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh; Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow;Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!; and Sniffles in Wrath of Con. *The YouTube thumbnails spoil the following: **Part 1 spoils Cuddles' eye injury. **Part 2 spoils Lumpy's arm injury. Cultural References *The title of this episode means to get yourself in a difficult situation. *The moral means that the person who provides the money for something has the right to determine how it's spent. *Parts of the song the band is playing are similar to "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet. Superlatives *Sniffles' death is similar to Giggles' death from Double Whammy Part I and Nutty's death in Stealing the Spotlight. **Sniffles also suffered the same death in Tongue in Cheek. Production Notes *This episode was released on TV along with I've Got You Under My Skin and Junk in the Trunk. When the conglomeration of these three episodes was aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Twelfth Night". Lumpy appears in all three and dies twice. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia